


Heat

by orphan_account



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Impregnation, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jeff goes into heat right before a trial.
Relationships: Jeffrey "Jeff" Johansen/Kazan Yamaoka | The Oni
Comments: 8
Kudos: 150





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Not proud of this one. It's fairly rushed but whatever. Here you go.

Jeff always knew he was different from most people. When he was young, he was diagnosed with social anxiety, making even the smallest things like going to school and going out into public the hardest things he could imagine. 

In order to combat the possibility of people talking to him, Jeff started to disguise himself as this cold, stoic man, effectively intimidating the people around him. 

Even though Jeff was a sweetheart, he dressed this way so everyone would avoid him. He wanted to just be alone.

Things took a sudden turn when he found out he was an omega, making things worse. His parents would constantly argue about him, whether they were happy or not that their only son was an omega, not an alpha. But Jeff didn’t care, instead, he just found a job to escape his parents' constant screaming matches. 

The screaming matches his parents had turned into them getting a divorce, making Jeff move to an entirely new, strange town. 

All of these events in his past life seem like child’s play since he’s in The Entity’s realm now. 

Jeff kept the fact that he was an omega secret from the rest of the survivors, except for the ones he was closest with.

Being an omega in The Entity’s realm was pure hell. The Entity wouldn’t care if you were currently in heat, she would force you into a trial anyway. This made the trials completely dreadful to take part in. No matter what, you had to help your team by doing generators, healing others, and of course, getting chased by the killer. 

There’s nothing in The Entity’s realm to stop heat, so once you started one, you could only wait for the heat to end. 

The omega survivors would often resort to using their fingers to dull the heat. If they were desperate enough, they even used the flashlights they scavenged. Sometimes, if they were desperate and needy enough in heat during a trial, they would hide in a corner and relieve themselves, endangering their whole team. 

This was one of those trials.

It all started back at the campfire. Jeff was doodling on a scrap of wood he found nearby. Everything was going fine; when suddenly, Jeff began to feel something. His stomach began to flutter, a warmth quickly spreading throughout his body.

He knew it could only be one thing; he was in heat. Then at that moment, the fog began to swirl around him, robbing him of his peace. 

“Ah shit. Please, not now,” he muttered to himself, but he knew he was helpless against the fog. Succumbing to the fog, he entered a trial.

Jeff found himself in a place he had never been before; although, the surroundings seemed very familiar. He’s in the Yamaoka Estate, but a different version of it. It has some sort of stone in the middle, with a broken statue of an ancient warrior. 

Jeff attempts to work on the nearest generator, but he can’t focus. The heat is making it hard to do anything. Jeff just decides, “fuck it” and goes to the corner of the map. 

Once the corners himself, he undresses. And with a shaky breath, Jeff spits into his hand and begins to pleasure himself. 

He begins by lowering his fingers towards his slick entrance. He penetrates the ring of muscle, shivering in want, and need with every movement.

With his other hand, he strokes his length. While Jeff is an omega, the size of his length says otherwise, almost the size of an alpha’s. 

He rubs his member in rhythm to the thrusts of his fingers. He attempts to stifle his moans, but the feeling of his digits needily rubbing at his insides make it hard to do so. 

Jeff hears a woman’s screams in the distance. It’s Claudette. 

Claudette is one of Jeff's only friends in the fog. And to be doing such disgraceful, naughty things while she’s being hooked, he feels a wave of guilt wash over him.

Jeff wants to help his team, but the heat is holding him back. He must pleasure himself. He must. It’s the only thing on his mind. 

With a well-aimed thrust of his fingers, a hot, white flood washes over him. He moans, cumming all over his hands.

He breathes for a moment, but it’s not enough. He needs something more, something better. He needs an alpha. 

Jeff writhes around on the, now damp, grass. He whines and moans, wanting nothing more than an alpha on him, in him. 

Jeff hears more screams coming from far away. Damn it. The killer got to them while Jeff was selfishly fulfilling his own needs. He let his team down, but it doesn’t matter. All Jeff wants right now is an alpha. He doesn’t care that when he comes back to the camp he’ll get his ass chewed out for letting his team die.

Jeff realizes what he must do next. He needs to find the hatch. 

Jeff dresses, legs still wobbly from the previous orgasm. He walks around, scanning every square inch for the sight or sound of the hatch. 

He goes to the top of the shrine to get more visuals of the area, and he can see it in the distance. But it doesn’t matter now, the killer’s heartbeat is coming closer, and it’s getting closer very quickly. Jeff tries to run for the hatch. But before he can even make it a few feet, he's roughly pinned to the ground.

“I could smell you from a mile away,” says the deep, gravelly voice above him. Jeff looks towards the killer. The killer has a red Oni mask. He has long, white, flowy hair. He’s a mountain of muscle from head to toe. His large frame completely covers Jeff, making him look like an ant compared to the man above him. 

“W-What,” Jeff shakily replies. The Oni says, “Don’t be foolish; I know you're an omega. I can smell your cunt. It’s dripping for the touch of an alpha.” Jeff’s face flushes, hot shade of red quickly covering his face.

Jeff tried to wiggle free from the Oni’s grasp, but he couldn't move. The Oni’s large, muscled arms are preventing him from doing so. Jeff writhes in the Oni’s grasp, but as much as he wiggles around, he just can’t make the man budge.

The Oni moves Jeff’s hands over his head, only holding him down with one hand. The Oni takes his non-busy hand and slowly feels up Jeff’s body through his jacket. The Oni takes a deep breath, taking in Jeff’s scent. He groans, “You smell so ripe and ready, all for me.” 

Jeff knows by now that it’s no use. He can’t move under this mountain of muscle. But then again, does he want to? His mind wants him to fight back, but his body wants something, something just to help relieve himself. 

Jeff is no longer struggling at this point, and the Oni begins to reach lower and lower, eventually reaching Jeff’s belt. In one quick motion, the Oni tears off Jeff’s pants, revealing his semi-hard length and slick entrance.

The Oni removes his hand off Jeff, and to his surprise, Jeff doesn’t even try struggling. The Oni mutters into Jeff’s ear, calling him a “good boy.” Jeff groans from the sweet praise, length fully hard now. 

The Oni moves his hand towards Jeff’s slick entrance. He quickly thrusts his digits into the smaller man, causing Jeff to groan in delight. He finally has an alpha to touch him, and it feels like heaven on earth.

With the Oni's other hand, he undoes his pants, freeing his cock. To say his cock was huge was an understatement, it was not only inches in length, but it’s also just as thick. Jeff’s eyes go wide, “Uh, is that thing going to fit?” The Oni fits against him, “It’ll fit, it’ll fit no matter what.” 

Jeff suddenly lets out a loud moan. The Oni must have hit his prostate. The Oni’s next thrusts aim at that special spot, causing Jeff to writhe in pure ecstasy under the man. Jeff whines, “P-Please, I can't wait. I need you inside.”

The Oni chuckles, pulling his digits away from the man’s entrance. “Finally, I was waiting for this.” 

The Oni backs off, lining himself with the smaller man's entrance. He slowly pushes himself in, not wanting to harm the smaller man. But Jeff wants more, he pushes back onto the others cock, wanting more. 

After a while, Jeff no longer feels the Oni pushing in, resting at the man's knot. And god, does he feel full. He’s never felt this full before, none of his past lovers could ever compete with this monster. Fuck, he can practically see the outline of the man's giant cock inside him.

The Oni waits for a moment, letting Jeff adjust to his size. But soon enough, temptation gets the better of him, so he slowly removes his cock from the other man and quickly thrusts back in. Jeff loudly moans in response, wrapping his legs around the other’s waist. 

The Onis thrusts quickly gain speed. He growls into Jeff’s ear, “You like that, you like that, little whore!” Jeff moans back to him, “Yes! Yes! I’m your whore! I’m all yours, alpha!” Jeff can’t think clearly, the cock skillfully rubbing at his insides make it hard to do so. 

One of the Onis sharp thrusts lands directly onto Jeff’s prostate. And with a loud howl, Jeff cums, spilling himself all over their abdomens. But the Oni’s thrusts don't slow, he keeps on thrusting, wanting to find his release. 

Oni pounds at his insides, desperate, like a wild animal. Jeff groans, the overstimulation becoming too much for his weeping cock to handle. Jeff can feel the man's cock head begin to flare, signaling the climax. 

And with one final thrust, the Oni pushes his knot into the man, making Jeff cum again, screaming all the while. He begins to cum, hot, white liquid coating Jeff’s insides. The cum seems to never end, just like the constant flow of a waterfall.

If Jeff thought he couldn’t get any more full, he was wrong. He can feel the man’s immense amount of cum begin to bloat his belly. He swears; he could almost burst. 

After what seemed like an eternity, the Oni stops cumming into the smaller man. The Oni lays down next to Jeff and embraces him, holding him close. His knot prevents him from moving after all. 

Jeff is breathless, he’s panting for air. He’s so full it’s hard to breathe. He looked down to see his stomach, and the sight was surprising. He looked almost as if he were just a few weeks away from labor. 

The Oni takes his hand and caresses the belly, loving just how full he made the man. He takes off his mask and pushes it to the side. He then plants a few kisses onto the top of Jeff’s head, gently whispering into his ear how proud he is of him.

He gets to carry his children after all. He will continue their legacy, here at this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and/or kudos if you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
